


Ars Longa

by tempusalacus



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Artist and his muse!AU, F/M, Fluff, I want more fluff in my life, fluffffffff
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusalacus/pseuds/tempusalacus
Summary: She just loved wandering around the art gallery, and he just loved watching her from afar.
Relationships: Peter Capaldi/Jenna Coleman
Kudos: 3





	Ars Longa

got the idea from @au_idea_bot

[AU Ideas @au_idea_bot](https://twitter.com/au_idea_bot)

person A is a famous artist. person B is A's fan and when they go to A's exhibit, one of A's best artworks is a portrait of B au

[AU Ideas@au_idea_bot](https://twitter.com/au_idea_bot)

a fan accidentally meeting with the artist au

Pairing: P. Capaldi x J. Coleman

บางครั้งเจนนาก็ใช้เวลาว่างทั้งวันของเธอในหอศิลป์ เฝ้ามองดูภาพเขียนและงานแกะสลักที่แม้กาลเวลาจะพัดผ่านสักเพียงใด สิ่งที่คงอยู่เหนือกาลอย่างพวกมันจะไม่จากไปไหน คำกล่าวนั้นอาจเว่อเกินจริงไปสักหน่อย แต่เธอรู้สึกอย่างเช่นนั้นจริงๆ

มีงานศิลปะของใครคนหนึ่งที่สะดุดตาเธอ ฝีแปรง ลายเส้น และสีสะกดสายตาเธอทุกครั้งยามได้ทอดสายตามอง แต่หญิงสาวไม่เคยคิดอยากเสาะหาว่าผู้สรรสร้างมันเป็นใคร เธอมีกฏข้อหนึ่งในตัวเอง ‘รู้จักเท่าที่อยากให้รู้จักก็เพียงพอแล้ว’ เจนนาไม่ได้สนใจว่าใครคนนั้นจะเป็นใคร ขอเพียงเขายังสรรสร้างมันต่อไปก็พอแล้ว

“คุณชอบมันหรือ” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มพร้อมสำเนียงแปร่งหูดังขึ้น ใช้เวลาครู่หนึ่งกว่าที่เธอจะรู้ตัวว่าอีกฝ่ายพูดกับตน อาการเคอะเขินปรากฏบนใบหน้า รอยยิ้มบางถูกส่งให้ชายวัยกลางคนแปลกหน้าที่พูดกับเธอ

“ค่ะ” เธอนิ่งไป คิดอยากให้เขาถอดแว่นกันแดดสีดำนั่นเสีย จะได้พอคาดเดาอารมณ์ความรู้สึกของเขาได้บ้าง “ฉันชอบฝีแปรงของเขา สี แล้วก็ลายเส้น” เจนนาเอ่ยเท่านั้น ขยับกายออกจากตำแหน่งเดิมเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้ชายร่างสูงได้เห็นภาพชัดเจนขึ้น เขาถอดแว่นกันแดดของตนเองออก เพ่งพิศพิจารณาภาพวาดบนเฟรมผ้าใบครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะหันมาหาเธอพร้อมใบหน้าที่ประดับไปด้วยรอยยิ้ม เจนนาคิดว่าสีตาของเขาคล้ายกับสีบางสีในภาพ สีที่ในความจริงแล้วหญิงสาวชอบมันมากทีเดียว

“มันสวยใช่ไหมล่ะคะ” เจนนาเอ่ยกับอีกฝ่าย ชายวัยกลางคนตรงหน้าไม่ตอบอะไรเพียงผงกศีรษะให้เธอ เกิดความเงียบงันระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งคู่ หญิงสาวคิดว่าถึงเวลาที่เธอควรไปที่อื่นได้แล้ว แต่ระหว่างที่กำลังจะก้าวเท้าออกไป ชายแปลกหน้าผู้นั้นกลับเอ่ยบางอย่างขึ้นมาเสียก่อน

“ถ้าคุณชอบงานสไตล์แบบนี้ ที่ห้องฝั่งตะวันออกมีมันอยู่เยอะทีเดียว” เขาบอกด้วยใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้ม กระนั้นแล้วมือของเขากลับอยู่ไม่สุขนัก คล้ายว่าเขามีอาการตกประหม่า “หมายถึงถ้าคุณยังไม่รีบกลับ” เขาเสริมเมื่อเห็นว่าเธอนิ่งไป เสียงหัวเราะแห้งๆ ปิดท้ายประโยคพร้อมกันกับที่เขาซุกมือเข้าไปภายในกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ท

ชายวัยกลางคนไม่เพียงรู้ว่าภาพวาดถูกวาดโดยใคร เขายังมีความรู้ด้านศิลปะอยู่ไม่น้อย ตลอดการทอดน่องไปรอบๆ ห้องจัดแสดง การมีเขาอยู่ทำให้มันไม่เงียบเหงาจนเกินไป

"บอกฉันทีว่าคุณจบศิลปะ" เธอเอ่ยขณะที่เขาก้มหน้าจดบางอย่างลงไปในสมุดเล่มน้อยในมือ ดวงตาสีเข้มเป็นประกายระยับยามเมื่อสบกับดวงตาสีน้ำทะเลของอีกฝ่าย รอยยิ้มน้อยๆ คล้ายว่าเคอะเขินปรากฏบนใบหน้าของชายวัยกลางคน

"ผมจบศิลปะ... แต่จะว่าจบไหมก็ไม่เชิงว่าใช่เสียทีเดียว" เขาหัวเราะน้อยๆ ราวกับว่านั่นเป็นเรื่องชวนขัน "....Glasgow School of Art" เขานิ่งไปครู่หนึ่งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะจากอีกฝ่าย บนใบหน้าของชายวัยกลางคนฉายแววฉงน

"ฉันแค่แซวคุณเฉยๆ " เธอว่า มือข้างหนึ่งยื่นไปแตะที่หัวไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายเมื่อเห็นว่าเขาหน้าเสีย

"ผมนึกว่าถามจริงๆ เสียอีก"

"เล่าให้ฉันฟังอีกได้ไหม" เจนนาบอก "เรื่องที่ว่าคุณเรียน"

หญิงสาวจึงมารู้ในภายหลัง ในขณะที่ทั้งคู่ก้าวออกมาจากหอศิลป์นั่นแล้วว่าชายแปลกหน้าผู้นี้ชื่อปีเตอร์ แต่ พีท เป็นชื่อที่เขาให้เธอใช้เรียก

"ปีเตอร์ยาวเกินไป พีทง่ายกว่า" นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่เขาบอก เจนนาไม่มีปัญหาอะไรอยู่แล้ว ขอเพียงนั่นเป็นสิ่งที่เจ้าตัวพึงพอใจกับมัน เธอเองย่อมไม่มีเหตุใดจะขัดเขา

"ฝนตก" เขาเอ่ยขึ้นมา มือข้างหนึ่งค้างอยู่กับต้นแขนของหญิงสาวอย่างถือวิสาสะ ปีเตอร์ไม่ได้มีเจตนาอื่นใดนอกจากจะเตือนไม่ให้เธอก้าวออกไปพบกับสภาพอากาศแปรปรวนเช่นนั้น

คิ้วเรียวได้รูปขมวดเป็นปมยามเมื่อรู้สึกได้ถึงสัมผัสที่ต้นแขน ก่อนที่มันจะคลายลงเมื่อรู้ว่าเกิดจากอะไร

ฝนตกเสียแล้ว 

ที่นี่เป็นเช่นนี้เสมอ อากาศแปรปรวนจนคล้ายว่าจะมีสองหรือสามฤดูในวันเดียว

"ขอโทษที่จับคุณแบบนั้น" เขาว่า มือข้างดังกล่าวลดลงมาอยู่ข้างตัวผู้เป็นเจ้าของมันอย่างเดิม ริมฝีปากแบบบางนั้นเม้มน้อยๆ อย่างไม่รู้ตัว

"ไม่เป็นไร" เธอเอ่ยเท่านั้น ก่อนจะนึกก่นด่าตนเองว่าทำไมวันนี้ไม่พกร่มมาด้วยหลังจากที่ค้นหามันภายในกระเป๋าถือแล้ว

"ผมเองก็ลืมเอาร่มมาเหมือนกัน" ชายวัยกลางคนว่าเช่นนั้นหลังจากที่ตัวเขาเองเปิดกระเป๋าสะพายดูแล้วเช่นกัน

"ดูเหมือนว่าเราจะโชคร้ายนะ"

ปีเตอร์หัวเราะ ยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นมาเกาท้ายทอย นัยน์ตาคู่นั้นกวาดไปทั่วบริเวณ หยุดที่ป้ายที่อยู่ไม่ไกล กลับมาที่พื้น มันอยู่ไม่สุขแต่กลับไม่เคยจับจ้องไปที่เธอ

"ผมรู้จักร้านกาแฟอยู่ร้านหนึ่ง" เขาเอ่ยขึ้นมา กระนั้นแล้วกลับยังไม่สบสายตากับเธออยู่ดี "อยู่ใกล้ๆ นี้ มีหลังคาระหว่างทางเดินไป เราไม่เปียกแน่นอน" มือของเขาเริ่มขยับอีกครั้ง เจนนาอนุมานเอาเองว่าเขาคงจะทำอย่างเช่นนี้หากรู้สึกประหม่า

"ผมหมายถึงถ้าคุณไม่รีบกลับ"

เจนนายิ้มให้เขา มือข้างหนึ่งยกขึ้นสัมผัสกับต้นแขนของเขาอย่างคล้ายจะบอกว่าไม่เป็นไร

"ไปหาอะไรอุ่นๆ ดื่มก็คงจะดี"

พวกเขาพบกันอีกครั้ง และอีกครั้ง สองอาทิตย์หลังจากการพบกันครั้งสุดท้าย ปีเตอร์เป็นฝ่ายขอนัดพบเธอเอง แต่ไม่ใช่ที่หอศิลป์ กลับเป็นที่สวนพฤษศาสตร์แห่งหนึ่งแทน

"ไปถ่ายรูปกัน" เขาบอก และเจนนาก็ไม่มีแก่ใจจะปฏิเสธเขาลงยามเมื่อได้เห็นดวงตาเศร้าสร้อยคู่นั้นแล้ว

หญิงสาวจึงค้นพบอีกเรื่องว่าฝีมือการถ่ายรูปของเขาไม่เลวเลยแม้แต่น้อย หากจะว่าให้ถูกคงต้องบอกว่ามันเข้าขั้นดีเสียด้วยซ้ำ ที่น่าแปลกใจคงเป็นแม้เขาจะดูมีความรู้เรื่องกล้องเป็นอย่างดี เจ้าตัวกลับไม่สามารถใช้เจ้าโพลารอยด์ของหญิงสาวได้เสียที

"ผมจะซื้อฟิล์มให้คุณใหม่" เขาบอก ในน้ำเสียงฉายแววอ่อนใจเมื่อเห็นภาพที่ปรากฏแก่สายตา เจนนาหัวเราะน้อยๆ มือเล็กนั้นประคองจับกล้องสีสว่างในมือของเขาก่อนจะเอ่ยอย่างใจเย็น

"คุณต้องใจเย็นสักหน่อย" เธอว่าเช่นนั้น ทาบทับฝ่ามือของตนเองกับเขา ยกมันขึ้นในระดับสายตาของอีกฝ่าย "ทำมือนิ่งๆ ไว้" ไม่ว่าเปล่า หญิงสาวยังก้าวถอยออกไปอีกด้วย

"ถ่ายฉันหน่อยซีพีท"

รูปไม่ได้ออกมาไม่ได้เรื่องได้ราวอย่างรูปก่อนหน้า กระนั้นแล้วปีเตอร์ยังยืนยันหนักแน่นว่าจะซื้อฟิล์มให้เธอใหม่อีกม้วนอยู่ดี

"เราไปซื้อกันอาทิตย์หน้าก็ได้ หรือไม่ก็ตอนที่คุณว่าง คุณก็รู้นี่เจนว่าผมไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าพวกนี้" เขาหยุดไป ยกกล้องโพลารอยด์ในมือขึ้นมาโบกไปมาแล้วคืนมันให้เธอ "ใช้ยังไงด้วยซ้ำ"

เจนนาพรูลมหายใจ ไม่ใช่เพราะรำคาญใจแต่เป็นความคับข้องใจ บางครั้งเธอเองก็ไม่เข้าใจเพื่อนผู้นี้ของเธอนัก บางครั้งเขาดูรอบรู้ไปเสียทุกอย่าง แต่บางครั้งราวกับเจ้าตัวไม่รู้อะไรเลย แต่หญิงสาวเองก็โทษเขาได้ไม่เต็มปากนัก ในเมื่อไม่ว่าใครที่ใช้กล้องตัวนี้ของเธอต่างก็พูดเป็นเสียงเดียวกันว่ายาก วัดแสงยากไปบ้างล่ะ จับโฟกัสยากบ้างล่ะ

"เป็นอาทิตย์หน้าก็ไ—" เสียงกดชัตเตอร์ดังขึ้นมาเสียก่อน ที่มาของมันคงเป็นสิ่งอื่นไปไม่ได้นอกจากกล้อง Nikon ตัวเล็กในมือของชายตรงหน้า— อันที่จริงมันก็ไม่เล็กนัก แต่เมื่ออยู่ในมือของปีเตอร์แล้ว อะไรๆ ก็ดูจะเล็กไปเสียหมด หญิงสาวคิดว่ามือของเธอเองก็คงจะเป็นอย่างนั้นเช่นกัน

"ผมใช้เจ้านี่ถนัดกว่า" เขาว่า ให้ความสนใจกับหน้าจอดิจิทัลของกล้องในมือครู่หนึ่ง รอยยิ้มเล็กๆ ปรากฏบนใบหน้าเคร่งขรึม "คุณดูนี่สิ" ไม่ว่าเปล่า ยังหันหน้าจอของมันให้เธอดูอีกด้วย

"สวยใช่ไหม... แสงน่ะ" ปีเตอร์พูดต่อจนจบประโยคทันทีโดยไม่รอให้หญิงสาวได้มีโอกาสจะต่อ กำปั้นเล็กๆ ชกเข้ากับต้นแขนของเขาพร้อมกับเสียงกระเง้ากระงอดของอีกฝ่าย

"ปีเตอร์!"

"อีกสองอาทิตย์จะมีงานจัดแสดงที่หอศิลป์" ชายวัยกลางคนเอ่ยขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยขณะที่พวกเขาทั้งคู่นั่งพักที่หน้ามหาวิหาร ช่วงเวลานี้ในวันเสาร์ไม่สู้จะมีคนนัก นั่นทำให้ทั้งสองคนยังตัดสินใจจะนั่งเอ้อระเหยในบริเวณนี้ก่อนจะตัดสินใจทำสิ่งใด

เจนนาลดแก้วเครื่องดื่มในมือลง ดวงตาสีเข้มจับจ้องมาที่เขาอย่างคล้ายว่าจะมีคำถามบางอย่าง ไม่ต้องรอให้เธอพูด ปีเตอร์ก็พอจะรู้ว่าคำถามนั้นคืออะไร

".....คลาร์ก คนที่ผมบอกว่าเขาเป็นนักวาดภาพประกอบ" เขาว่า เอียงศีรษะน้อยๆ ยามหันไปสบตากับอีกฝ่าย "คนที่ร่วมออกแบบหนังพ่อมดนั่นไง"

มีเสียงครางต่ำลากยาวในลำคอแทนคำตอบ เจนนาไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเธอจำถูกคนไหม แต่ถ้าใช่ คลาร์กที่ว่านี้ทำงานอยู่ที่หอศิลป์ที่เธอและปีเตอร์ไปบ่อยๆ แหล่งข่าวจากเขามันคงจะไม่ผิดเพี้ยนอะไร

"ผมว่าจะถาม คุณบอกว่าคุณไม่ชอบกาแฟแต่ทำไมวันนี้สั่งกาแฟล่ะ" ปลายนิ้วเรียวแตะกับฝาปิดแก้วในมือของคนข้างกาย ริมฝีปากแบบบางขยับอย่างคล้ายอยากจะพูดอะไรอีกสักครึ่งคำแต่ก็ไม่มีอะไรเล็ดรอดออกมา

"อยากลองบ้างล่ะมั้ง" เธอตอบตามตรง เสสายตาจากดวงตาสีหม่นคู่นั้นไปที่อื่นเสียเมื่อเริ่มรู้สึกอุ่นร้อนบนใบหน้าและใบหู และที่อื่นที่ว่าคือริมฝีปากของชายตรงหน้าเธอ

ริมฝีปากของปีเตอร์บาง บางอย่างที่หญิงสาวคิดว่ามันอาจเป็นลักษณะเฉพาะที่มีร่วมกันของชาวสก็อต หรือไม่อย่างนั้นมันก็คือลักษณะเฉพาะของเขาเอง

"อยากรู้ว่ารสชาติของมันจะเป็นไง" เจนนาเอ่ยต่อ นัยน์ตาทั้งคู่ยังจับอยู่ที่บริเวณจุดนำสายตาเดิม เจนนารู้สึกว่าริมฝีปากของเธอแห้งผาก และนั่นทำให้ในขณะนี้ปลายลิ้นเล็กของเธอกลับแตะละเลียดอยู่กับมันอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

"คุณลองชิมของผมก็ได้" ชายวัยกลางคนบอกเธอ เสสายตาที่เมื่อครู่นั้นพลั้งเผลอไปหยุดที่ริมฝีปากอิ่มออกไปทางอื่นเสีย พร้อมกันกับที่นึกก่นด่าตนเองในใจที่กลับมีความคิดไม่เหมาะไม่ควรขึ้นมาอย่างฉับพลัน

"ฉันก็ลืมคิดไป" เจนนาตอบเสียงเบา ใบหน้าขี้นสีเรื่ออย่างที่ปีเตอร์ไม่มีวันเข้าใจว่าทำไม

เกิดความเงียบชั่วครู่หนึ่ง อาจเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีหรือนานกว่านั้น ร่างแบบบางเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของหญิงสาวหยัดลุกขึ้นยืนก่อนที่เจ้าของร่างนั้นจะหันกลับมายิ้มให้กับชายร่างสูงที่ยังคงนั่งอยู่บนม้านั่ง

"ไปกันเถอะพีท"

"ช่วงนี้งานเยอะหรือเปล่า" หญิงสาวเอ่ยถามเขาระหว่างที่ทั้งคู่เดินไปที่สถานีรถไฟใต้ดิน

"เรื่อยๆ " ปีเตอร์ตอบเช่นนั้น แอบเสสายตามามองที่ระยะห่างระหว่างเขากับเจนนา

ใกล้ ใกล้เสียจนเขาคิดอยากจะเอื้อมไปคว้ามือของเธอ กอบกุมฝ่ามือเล็กนั้นแล้วสอดประสานฝ่ามือเข้าด้วยกัน

เขาทำได้แค่คิด ปีเตอร์ไม่สามารถทำเช่นนั้นได้อยู่แล้ว รอยยิ้มบางปรากฏบนใบหน้าก่อนที่เขาจะเอ่ยต่อ "ไม่ต้องห่วง ผมจะเคลียร์ตัวเองให้ทันไปเดินนิทรรศการกับคุณแน่ๆ "

"ให้มันเป็นอย่างนั้นแล้วกัน" เจนนาตอบ หัวเราะน้อยๆ แล้วใช้กำปั้นนั้นชกเบาๆ ที่ต้นแขนของเขา "ให้มันเป็นอย่างนั้น"

"คลาร์กมีปัญหานิดหน่อย คุณเดินไปดูก่อนได้เลย เดี๋ยวผมตามไป" นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่เขาบอกเมื่อเจนนาโทรศัพท์ไปหาเขาหลังเธอเดินทางมาถึงที่นัดพบของพวกเขาทั้งคู่แล้ว ปีเตอร์เอ่ยขอโทษกับหญิงสาวซ้ำๆ ก่อนจะวางสายไป

นั่นไม่เป็นไรเลยแม้แต่น้อย หญิงสาวบอกกับตนเองเช่นนั้น ไม่ว่าใครก็ไม่อยากมีปัญหา มันเป็นเรื่องที่ช่วยไม่ได้ กระนั้นแล้วส่วนหนึ่งในใจของเธอกลับอ้างว้างอย่างประหลาด

เคยตัวเสียแล้ว เธอคุ้นชินกับการมีเขาอยู่เคียงข้างจนการไม่มีเขาอยู่ในสถานที่ของพวกเขาในขณะนี้กลับทำให้หญิงสาวรู้สึกประหลาดพิกล

ภาพเขียนลักษณะคุ้นตาปรากฏแก่สายตาเมื่อเจนนาก้าวเข้าไปภายในห้องจัดแสดง ดวงตาสีเข้มไล่ไปตามรูปภาพต่างๆ สมองคาดเดาเอาว่ารูปใดจะเป็นรูปของใครคนนั้นบ้างหรือเปล่า หรือจะเป็นเพียงผลงานของใครสักคนที่คล้ายกัน

มันคงจะคล้ายกับการเดินชมผลงานศิลปะอย่างที่เธอเคยทำเป็นประจำเสมอมา หากดวงตากลมโตคู่นั้นไม่สะดุดกับภาพเขียนหนึ่งขึ้นเสียก่อน ภาพเขียนของตัวเธอเอง

เจนนารู้สึกได้ว่าลมหายใจของตนขาดห้วง ขณะที่สองขาพาผู้เป็นนายของมันไปยังรูปดังกล่าว มันขนาดไม่ได้ใหญ่มากนัก กระนั้นแล้วก็เพียงพอจะเรียกว่ามันเป็นภาพถ่ายบุคคลขนาดเสมือนจริงได้ หญิงสาวนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง สำรวจไปที่รายละเอียดของผลงานตรงหน้า คล้ายว่าเธอเคยเห็นภาพที่มีลักษณะของแสงและสีอย่างเช่นนี้ ภาพที่ผู้ถ่ายมันคือปีเตอร์ ชายวัยกลางคนผู้เป็นที่รักของเธอเอง คิ้วเรียวขมวดเป็นปมอย่างไม่รู้ตัวระหว่างที่เลื่อนสายตาลงมาที่คำบรรยายภาพที่ด้านล่าง

ภายในกรอบสีขาวมีเพียงคำบรรยายสั้นๆ เพียง Muse และรายละเอียดเล็กๆ น้อยๆ อย่างขนาดของภาพและเทคนิก รวมไปถึงชื่อของผู้รังสรรค์มันขึ้นมา ศิลปินที่เธอชอบนักหนา

P. Capaldi

"คุณเห็นเสียแล้ว" เสียงคุ้นหูดังขึ้นมาจากทางด้านหลัง ผลให้เจนนาละความสนใจกับภาพตรงหน้าแล้วหันมาเผชิญหน้ากับชายวัยกลางคนแทน คิ้วเรียวของหญิงสาวขมวดเป็นปมอีกครั้ง

"ผมคิดจะบอกคุณอยู่เหมือนกัน" เขาเอ่ยเสียงเบา สองขาก้าวเข้าหาร่างแบบบางนั้น บนใบหน้าฉายแววสำนึกผิดยามเมื่อได้รับความเงียบงันจากเธออย่างเช่นนี้ มือทั้งสองข้างของเขาอยู่ไม่สุขในขณะที่ผู้เป็นนายของมันพยายามจะอธิบายความเป็นจริงให้หญิงสาวตรงหน้าฟัง

เป็นเจนนาที่คว้ามือของเขาไว้ กอบกุมมันไว้อย่างเงียบงันและมั่นคงราวกับจะบอกเขาว่าไม่เป็นอะไร นัยน์ตาสีเข้มพยายามจะสบกับดวงตาสีหม่นของอีกฝ่าย แต่ปีเตอร์คือปีเตอร์ เมื่อไรก็ตามที่เขาเป็นเช่นนี้ เขาไม่เคยจะสบสายตากับเธอเลยแม้แต่น้อย ดวงตาของเขาจะจับจ้องไปที่ทุกอย่าง ผืนดิน กำแพง หรือปลายผมของเธอ ที่ใดก็ก็ตามที่ไม่ใช่ดวงตากลมโตคู่นั้นของหญิงสาว

"พีท ไม่เป็นไร" เจนนาเอ่ยเสียงเบา ขยับกายเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายนิ่งงันไปอย่างคล้ายจะถูกสะกดและเมื่อเห็นว่าเริ่มมีบุคคลอื่นเข้ามาภายในบริเวณแล้ว

"คุณ... ไม่โกรธ?" ปีเตอร์ถามเธอ เป็นขณะนี้ที่ดวงตาของเขาเสกลับมาสบกับหญิงสาวหลังจากหลบเร้นจากมันมานาน ประกายระยับในดวงตาฉายแววฉงนและโล่งใจในขณะเดียวกัน

"จะให้โกรธอะไร ไม่เอาน่า" หญิงสาวว่า ยกมือข้างที่ว่างขึ้นมาตบกับหัวไหล่ของชายร่างสูงเบาๆ สองสามที เขาจะให้เธอโกรธอะไร เรื่องที่เขาไม่ได้บอกเธอว่าเป็นคนวาดรูปภาพพวกนั้นขึ้นมาน่ะหรือ มันคงเป็นเรื่องไร้สาระไปสักหน่อยหากเป็นเช่นนั้น

"มันสวยออกนี่ สวยกว่าฉันตัวจริงเสียอีก" เธอเอ่ยต่อก่อนจะหัวเราะน้อยๆ ทั้งหมดที่เอ่ยออกมานั้นตามความสัตย์จริงในใจ

"ไม่ เจน" ปีเตอร์แทรกขึ้นมา ออกแรงกระชับมือที่เกาะกุมนิ้วมือเรียวยาวของเขาอยู่ก่อนจะโน้มศีรษะลงไปใกล้กับเจ้าของมือนั้น— เขาไม่อยากจะให้ใครอื่นใดได้ยินมันนอกจากหญิงสาวตรงหน้าเขานี้เท่านั้น "ภาพวาดนี้ยังเทียบไม่ได้กับคุณ... และคงไม่มีใครสรรสร้างมันออกมาให้เหนือกว่าคุณได้"

เขานิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง คล้ายเวลาในขณะนั้นหยุดลง— ไม่มีผู้คนอื่นใดอยู่ในสถานที่นั้นนอกจากพวกเขาทั้งคู่ คงเหลือเพียงความเงียบงันที่แม้เสียงลมหายใจยังมิอาจกล้ำกราย

"ไม่มีอะไร หรือใครที่จะเหมือนคุณอีกแล้ว"


End file.
